Another Side Of The Story
by SummersFall
Summary: Rachel Fair. A local of Raccoon City who is pushed to follow a dream of hers and become something more. That is when the clock begins to tick for the young woman, and she is thrown into ultimate chaos that will change her life forever. How much can one person take in a cruel world such as this one? (This is a Resident Evil. Leon S. Kennedy x OC Story)


_**Chapter 1**_

 _Dear Dylan,_

 _Well I finally did it! We did it! Thanks to you mostly! Got the degree, and I've already sent the letter. Well not exactly yet, I'll be mailing it at the same time with this one._

 _Very soon you and I will have our own place in D.C., and can finally escape from this city. All of our dreams are finally coming true, and pinch I must be dreaming, but I absolutely can't believe it. The apartments there might be a little pricey, but its not like we've been through worse. You still have to tell your parents about the move (I'm not going to be the one who talks to them), because you know how much they still "love" me. Four months of waiting for you is going to kill me._

 _Anyways let's get to the standards of this letter. Can't wait for you to get back home, because I miss you too damn much baby. Be safe, but I shouldn't have to worry because you always are. Also never forget, I love you._

 _Always yours,_

 _Rachel_

 _Dear Rachel,_

 _I'll start with saying...I TOLD YOU SO! Honestly you worried too much, and we are almost there. You did everything yourself, and don't think it was me that got you that far, because it was always you. Can't wait to tell the guys that my wife is a bigger badass than me. They'll get a laugh out of that._

 _It doesn't matter how much the damn apartment will cost, because either way we are going to live in D.C. so getting you to work won't be hard for you at all. Honestly I'll be fine with living in the car, but I'm not letting you live like that for when I have to leave again._

 _I'll talk to my parents once I get back, but its guaranteed that I'll officially be shunned out of the family. Don't really give a damn though; I've always liked your family more. I bet they're perfectly fine with us leaving. You're right by the way four months is way too long. Sleeping with you is better than sleeping in the same room with ten other guys._

 _I'll always come back for you. Soon we can finally have that family of ours that we've been talking about. I'll always be safe. Also never forget, I love you more._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Dylan_

Our letters were always short to each other; guess it was because we didn't know how to right our feelings down without making it sound like it was written by William Shakespeare.

 _ **September 23, 1998**_

Bouncing my leg repeatedly I did my best in not knocking my knee into the table. Email or post office is how the news is suppose to get here, but waiting for six to nine months is heartbreaking. I don't even care if I'm not accepted yet, just as long as I'm being considered then everything will be fine.

"Rachel will you just knock it off, you're making me nervous." Mom chided at the end of the kitchen with her back to me. She was cutting up carrots for dinner. "You can't expect to receive anything exactly after six months, it's gonna take far much longer."

"But you don't know that for sure!" Leaning back in the chair I wrapped my legs around each other to some what stop the jumping.

"You're antsy just like your father, you know that?"

"I'm allowed to be especially when my entire dreams are on the line." Sometimes moms never understand what really is at stake.

"Aren't you getting a little too carried away with all this?" She asked placing a kitchen towel on her shoulder, and finally turning around. "Besides I always thought you loved working at the diner."

Again, they never seem to understand. That diner is always filled with old construction workers who continue to flirt with me, and high school students who continue to flirt with me whenever I am working. The "I am married" comeback used to work all the time, but after Dylan passed away no one seems to care anymore. "Mom I can't live in this city forever, just think about what my life would be like if I get accepted?"

She sighed, then looked down for a moment. Graying blonde hair shinned from the sunlight. "I know, but you still have to go through so much when you get accepted. I looked at those papers, you still have a lot of training ahead of you "

That first sentence made me happy, because she pretty much just said that I would get it. "That doesn't matter to me; it'll only be a small step closer to the job." Been already working two jobs; one working at a diner, and the other with dad at the police station. Be at the diner on weekends, and the station for the remaining five days Can't forget about college; just six months ago I got my bachelors degree. I've been doing so much just to insure that I will get this one job. Working in the secret service is in the palm of my hands now.

"Rachel I just don't want to see you get hurt again, you've been having a rough time as it is." Using the towel mom started to clean the kitchen table with a sad look on her face.

I knew exactly what she really meant about that. Four months ago my husband Dylan Fair died in action. It has been hard for me, but I've been keeping a brave face for quite some time. Since then I have been pushing myself to get this job even more. He was the one who talked me into it anyway. There's no point in giving up. "Mom, I am fine."

There was a silence between the two of us.

My leg stopped bouncing.

Mom moved to get more food out of the refrigerator.

I had asked her earlier is she wanted any help, but she said no. So I'm not going to ask her again or she might snap at me.

Releasing a heavy breath I rose from my seat. "How long until dinner is ready?"

Mom had her back to me again. "In about an hour, you father should be home by then."

My gaze went to one of the windows where you could see the driveway clearly; his police cruiser wasn't out there like it should be. He left about three hours ago saying that there was some type of emergency going on. I offered to go with him, but he declined saying that I didn't need to go since it was my day off from both jobs.

Then soon after that something strange happened on the news. The reporter was talking about how rats were coming out of the sewers, and some actually attacking a few people. That is just disgusting! Hopefully none of that happens close by here, or I'll might just vomit at first sight seeing one. Shaking my head to get the thoughts of the rodents out of my head I then said to my mom. "If you need me for anything I'll be in the living room." I started walking in that direction.

"Okay, if you need me for anything I'll be here in the kitchen."

Nodding I moved around the room until I was sitting on the couch that faced the television. Today was a weird day for me. I'm not working at all today, the corporation that mom works for didn't call her in to work either, dad got a call unexpectedly to work, and rats are being bitches. Yeah defiantly a little strange today.

Reaching for the television remote a sigh escaped my lips as I turned it on. Wonder what else is going on.

What surprised me the most was the look of distress that was on the reporters face when the screen lit up. It was a field reporter, and she looked like she was in downtown of Raccoon City. "There is no way to describe what is going on here today, but its a definite tragedy. This is Megan Kern on thr sight of a gruesome scene where numerous of people have been attacking people on the streets in horrendous ways, and the police are trying to control the situation."

Gun shots were then heard on the screen, and the camera was moving too fast that it was impossible to see what was going on.

Oh my god. "Mom get in here!" I yelled with my eyes never leaving the screen. What the hell was happening?

Finally whoever was holding the camera calmed down, and the woman reporter showed up again. "The police have just shot multiple attackers on the street, and the carnage seems to keep on happening. There is no way to describe what is going on here tonight."

More gun shots went off, but it was followed by screaming. The camera fell to the ground, then everything went black.

What the shit? No whatever was happening its not good!

Raising to my feet I was about to rush into the kitchen to get mom, but I collided right into her. "Mom did you s-"

"I'm calling the station right now." She turned around back into the kitchen, and she grabbed the phone that was on the counter.

I was standing next her when she made the call, but I stayed silent the entire time. What the hell is going on? Dad better be alright! What was even happening downtown? Maybe a gang or something?

"No one is picking up the damn phone!"

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters or the storyline that the creators of CAPCOM have made for Resident Evil.**

 **This my second try on this fanfiction. I made like ten chapters in the original, but I ended up not liking it. So this one should end up better.**

 **Anyways thank you for taking your time in reading this, and if you could leave a comment that would be lovely. Criticism bad or good is always nice to hear.**


End file.
